We're Chicks!
by Not-Germany
Summary: When Cas transports Sam and Dean to a world where they have female counterparts, what will they do when their female-self don't want their help, but the world is falling apart?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

-Dean-

Sam and Dean were having a normal day, or as normal as life gets when you're a hunter. They had just finished exorcising a poltergeist in Cedar Falls, Iowa. Dean's annoying Metallica music was blaring on the stereo. Suddenly Cas appeared out of nowhere in the back seat of the Impala.

"Sam, Dean. I need your help," Cas said in that low voice of his, causing Sam and Dean to just about jump out of their skin.

"Damn it Cas! Stop popping up in my car! Especially when I'm driving!" Dean shouted looking up in the rearview mirror to glare at the angel's reflection.

"My apologies Dean, but this is an emergency." He stared at Dean with his vibrant blue eyes as he spoke. "There is a… situation. We need your help."

_His eyes are so gorgeous, _Dean thought. _Oh God, what the hell am I thinking. Focus Dean! _He was pulled from his thoughts when Sam spoke.

"Help with what?" Sam asked the angel.

"Stopping the apocalypse," Castiel said bluntly.

And with those three words, Dean flipped shit. "WHAT?! What is it now? We beat Lucifer and Sammy lost his freaking soul, we managed to get it back only to have to go and kill Eve, and then on top of all of this we ganked the freaking Leviathan and then escaped from purgatory. Couldn't we catch a break just this once?" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas said, "but this is a matter of grave importance. There are people who need you and Sam to help. At least this time it isn't your own world that is in jeopardy."

Dean was about to start shouting again when Sam cut him off. "Hold up just a minute Cas. What do you mean it's not our world in jeopardy? Explain."

_How the hell is Sammy staying so calm? _

"Yours' is not the only version of planet Earth that my Father created Sam. Many other universes exist, some of which are very similar to your own and others that are very different. We angels assumed that, since the two of you have already saved this world so many times in the past, it would be easy for you to do so again."

"If you expect us to go running off to save some parallel world we need a little more information than that," Dean snapped bitterly as soon as Cas finished talking.

"There is a prophet in one of these other worlds who saw that, unless the two of you are present when the final battle takes place, the world will fall and Lucifer will claim the earth as his."

"But what makes that world so different that the Sam and Dean over there can't save themselves?" Sam questioned.

"Well," Cas said looking uncomfortable, "first of all the apocalypse starts about 11 years before it did in this world. Sam, you are 15 and Dean, you are 19." Cs stopped for a moment to let that sink in.

"And?" Dean said impatiently. By this time he pulled the Impala over to a small lot along the road.

"Sam, this may come as a bit of a shock but… in that world you and Jess meet for the first time while you are in high school. And Azazel didn't kill her." This statement caused Sam to go wide-eyed in shock but Cas was not done yet. "However, Jess is very different. The Jess in that world is involved with the version of you over there, but…Jess is a 16-year-old male named Jesse."

_Wooow. _Dean thought as he snickered at Cas's last comment. _All of that teasing about me and Cas and Sammy has a __**boyfriend**_.

"There is also a version of me there. I have the same vessel but only 10 years younger, and that version of me is in a relationship with you Dean."

Dean paled as Sam attempted to hide his laughter with a cough at the thought of teenage Dean and Cas as a couple.

"And lastly," Cas said, "you are both females."

"WHAT!?" Sam and Dean roared in unison.

"Yes," Cas said calmly. "Samantha Winchester. Boyfriend: Jesse Lee Moore. Dina Winchester. Boyfriend: Castiel, angel of the Lord."

"What the hell Cas! We're chicks!? Why in God's name would you put the fate of the world in the hands of two teenage girls? And why the hell would YOU be dating ME!?" Dean shouted. "Were you trying to end the world?"

"We angels do not decide the course of earthly events Dean," Cas said softly. "We simply ensure that everything on earth goes according to the way God planned them. We ensure that all things go according to His will."

"Wait," Sam said hesitantly, "so how are we supposed to help these people exactly?"

Dean could tell by the way Cas looked that he definitely wouldn't like the answer to Sammy's question.

"Come with me," Cas said. He then reached forward and gently grabbed Sam and Dean's elbows. With a burst of rushing air, the trio disappeared.

"What just happened?" Dean said as he stared at the strangely familiar landscape around them. "What happened to baby? Where did she go?"

"Calm down Dean," Cas said.

Sam and Dean looked behind them and instantly recognized the brown brick building behind them. It was a high school that they had attended for a few weeks when they were younger. Dean had been 19 at the time and Sam had been 15. "Why are we suddenly outside one of our old schools?" Dean asked.

"This," Cas said ominously and, even though Dean was sure he didn't intend to his tone of voice made his next few words sound ridiculously dramatic, "is where the end of the world begins." He paused as he continued, trying to be as clear as he could. "This is where Samantha Winchester unknowingly breaks the final seal holding Lucifer back from the world. This is were she kills Lilith only, in this world she does not yet have access to the powers given to her by Azazel's blood. She does it with a demon knife."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

-Dina-

Dina and Samantha circled cautiously around the white-eyed demon Lilith. They had been hunting her on their own for a long time now, ever since their dad had started going on longer and longer hunts by himself, and had finally managed to catch up with her in a large warehouse in the small town of Blue River, Colorado.

_ We have to kill her before she has a chance to break the final seal! _Dina thought franticly. She looked coldly at the poor, possessed woman who stood before her. At this point it was clearly too late for her. There was no longer anything that either she or Sammy could do to save the poor soul Lilith now controlled. Lost in thought about the fate of the woman, Dina had to duck at the last minute to avoid Lilith when she lunged. However, as the demon flew past her Dina instinctively threw the demon knife to Sam and then rolled out of the way to avoid the charging monster. "Sammy, catch!" she shouted as the knife sailed toward her sister. Sammy caught it easily and crept up silently behind Lilith as Dina did everything she could to keep the white-eyed bitch distracted.

_Something about this isn't right, _Dina thought worriedly. _This is too easy. She isn't even using her powers to fight us. _However, Dina chose to disregard what her brain was telling her and instead said what every other cell in her body was screaming at her to say. "Quick Sammy! Kill her!" she shouted. Dina then watched, elated, as her precious baby sister killed the first of the demons. Lilith fell to her knees on the ground, the sharp, serrated blade of the demon knife stuck through her heart. A wet gurgle erupted from Lilith's throat as she began to laugh maniacally. Her blood oozed slowly along the ground forming a sinister symbol on the ground as Lilith, the first demon Lucifer had ever created, breathed her last.

_Shit! _ Dina thought. _Something tells me that this shouldn't be happening. This is wrong. What the hell is happening? This has never happened with any other demon that we've killed._

Suddenly Dina and Sammy heard an explosion of some **very** colorful language behind them. Dina whirled and saw three strange men standing at the door of the battered old warehouse. One of them wore a weathered leather jacket that looked exactly like the one that her dad always wore. He also looked scarily like Dina. The second man wore a long tan trench coat, exactly like her boyfriend Cas. The third had an extreme resemblance to Samantha and was as tall as a skyscraper.

_The hell? _she thought.

"Dina! Samantha!" the one with the trench coat shouted. "You have to get out of here now!"

_How the hell do they know who we are? _"Who the hell are you?" Dina shouted as she pulled a knife from her belt. She glared at the three men and was shocked when the trench coat one grabbed the two men by the elbows and they disappeared. She turned quickly to look at Samantha and make sure that she was okay when suddenly there was a rush of cold air around them. Dina felt as a torrent of air wrapped itself around her and pulled her in a direction she was unable to distinguish. The torrents of air continued to reel around her for what felt like an eternity but was actually only a few mere seconds and then… POOF! She and Samantha appeared in front of the motel they were staying at.

"What. The. Hell." Samantha said. "I think I need to go research what the hell just happened."

"Yeah," Dina said confusedly.

"Ugh. And we start school tomorrow too. This should be interesting."

"We just got freaking zapped out of a warehouse to are motel and you are worried about school. Seriously?!"

"Yeah…so?"

"You are so hopeless Sammy." And with that the two sisters walked into their motel room.

~~~~~~Le time skip to the next morning~~~~~~

-Samantha-

Samantha walked briskly away from the school's main office while doing her best to ignore Dina's constant wining about school.

"Ugh. Really Sammy, why do you even want to go to school? Who in their right mind would want to be trapped in this hellhole? You should just drop out already," Dina said. Sammy and Dina had just registered for classes in the town of Blue River where they had killed Lilith the day before.

"No one is making you go to school Dina," Samantha reminded irritably. "You're 20 and you already have your G.E.D. I never asked you to pretend to be 18 and register as a senior."

"What? You seriously think that I would leave you here all alone after everything that happened yesterday?" Dina then grabbed Sammy and pulled her into a corner away from all the hustle and bustle of high-schoolers rushing to class and continued on in a voice barely above a whisper. "We still don't know what happened when you killed Lilith and we don't know who those three men we saw were. All that research last night turned up nothing! We don't belong in normal school Sam! We should be out hunting."

"Look Dina, there are only a few weeks of school left and then we have all of the spring break to go hunt things. Just let me be somewhat normal for a few more God damn weeks!"

Dina's voice softened at her sister's outburst. "Sammy, we aren't normal."

Samantha was about to reply when the morning bell rang signaling that they only had 5 minutes to find their class rooms before school started. "There's the bell," Sammy said instead. "We should get to class."

"Okay," Dina said in her normal voice. "See ya at lunch little sis."

"Yeah. I'll meet up with you outside under that big oak tree. And Dina, at least try to keep yourself out of trouble today. Just this once." Sammy sighed.

"No promises kiddo," Dina said as she smiled mischievously at her little sister. She then turned and began walking away, her short light brown hair floating around her shoulders.

"Stop calling me kiddo!" Sammy shouted indignantly at her sister's back. "I'm 15! I'm not that much younger than you!"

Dina continued to walk away laughing. Her vibrant green eyes sparkled with mirth as she called over her shoulder, "Whatever you say Sammy! Let's call Cas at lunch. Maybe he'll have some advice for us." And with that she left.

_Just a few months left of sophomore year. Then I'll only have two more long years until I can go to Stanford for law school. And then I'll never have to go on another hunt with Dina and Dad ever again. _And with that hopeful thought still ringing in her mind, Samantha stalked off to face her first class of the day.

~~~~~~Time skip to the class before lunch~~~~~~

Samantha stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom while the teacher introduced her to the class. This was the forth time today that she had been asked to introduce herself and she still hated all the attention it brought her.

"So," the young blonde teacher said perkily, "why don't we have the class get to know you a bit by letting them ask you just a few questions and then we'll start class. Who has some questions for Samantha?"

Absolutely no one in the class raised their hand. Dejected, the teacher turned back to Sammy and smiled sadly. She said quietly, "It's all right. This class is just a bit shy. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself and then we'll see if anyone else in the class has any questions for you."

Sammy glanced quickly around the classroom and her gaze fixed on a blond haired boy with green eyes sitting in the third row back. He was actually pretty hot. She then began to speak. "Hello everyone. My name is Samantha Winchester, but most people just call me Sammy. I just moved here yesterday with my older sister and my dad."

The teacher soon realized that Sammy was not going to go into any more detail so she said happily, "Does anyone have any questions now?" The green eyed boy raised one of his muscular arms and the teachers eyes lit up. "Ah, Jesse! What question do you have for our new student?"

"So what brings you and your family to our little town of Blue Ridge, Colorado Sammy?" he asked.

"A family business my dad runs," Sammy said, purposely being as vague as possible. No one else had any questions so the teacher directed Samantha to take a seat; she walked over to the closest empty seat, which just so happened to be next to the blonde boy. Not that she intentionally sat next to the hottest boy in the class. Nope. It was purely coincidental.

She sat down carefully at her desk and opened up the book her teacher had given her to the specified page. _Ah good old English class, aka: Hell._ The blonde haired boy the teacher had called Jesse tapped her gently on the shoulder when the teacher wasn't looking and Samantha turned and her chocolate brown gaze met his green one.

"What?" she mouthed at him.

He leaned over and whispered, "Is your dad John Winchester by any chance?"

_Shit. He knows dad. So this means either he's a hunter like me, which is not likely or he's something that we hunt. _Samantha responded in a guarded tone making sure to choose her next words very carefully. "Yeah he is. Who are you, and how do you know who my father is?"

He smiled brightly at her. "My name is Jesse Moore. I'm almost as new as you are to this town. And honestly, what hunter doesn't know about John Winchester and his daughters, the child prodigies of the hunting world."

That surprised Sammy, but before she could ask any further questions the teacher cleared her throat at said, "Excuse me Samantha, Jesse. I hate to interrupt a budding relationship between two students, but would either of you care to share with the class what is so important that it cannot possible wait until the end of my class?" Both students shook their heads and the teacher turned back to the board. As soon as she was no longer looking Jesse tapped Sammy on the shoulder and dropped a note on her desk. It read: So the teacher thinks we're flirting. ;) I'll explain more at lunch.

Sammy turned to look at him and her heart just about stopped when he winked at her. _Focus, _she thought. _Now is not the time to be focusing on some guy. _ And yet no matter how hard she tried she could not stop her heart from pounding.


End file.
